


Tomco 2 Chapter 2

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Tomco 2 [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: Marco Tries to get Tom to get along with Jackie





	Tomco 2 Chapter 2

Prologue:

The doorbell rings and Marco rushes to answer “Tom?” He says swinging the door open but it’s not his boyfriend who greets him “Jackie?”

“Hey,” she says in a displeased tone “I just spoke with your shoulder devil.”

Marco stares blankly. “Oh, Tom?” She nods gruntled “what um, what did you talk about?” He asks nervously.

She rolls her eyes “May I come in?” He lets her in and she sits in the den. “Are your parents home?”

Joining her “No, they decided to away to visit family. What did you and Tom talk about?” Circling back to his question.

She sighs “He got really pissed at me, he said I hurt you.” Her eyes dropping to the floor. “I’m sorry if I hurt you but you aren’t still angry about it, are you?” looking back up at him, her eyes glistening

“No. Of course I’m not, you did everything to make sure that I was okay even after I blew up at you, that’s more than I could ever ask of you.” Thinking back “when I thanked you a month ago, that was because even though you don’t share my feelings or the ones I used to have you didn’t let it affect our friendship.”

She turns red. “There’s not much that could make us not be friends. I hope you know that dude.” Her infectious smile putting one on his face.

“I’ll talk to Tom, I can try to persuade him. No promises though. He’s a stubborn bull.” He helps Jackie up and leads her to the door “We can hang out soon, I promise.” He hugs her goodbye and closes the door.

Jackie stared at the wooden door and thinks “ok Marco, I look forward to it”

 

Part 1:

Marco, after his talk with Jackie goes out looking for Tom. “C’mon pick up!” He’s using stars mobile mirror to try to call him. A small click comes on the phone “Tom? Where are you-”

“Please don’t call back and don’t leave a message.” It’s Tom’s voicemail. An electronic beep chimes.

“Tom, I just want to talk. I heard what happened with Jackie.” He says in a soft tone, almost a whisper.

“Ok, let’s talk” Tom comes up from behind. Marco turns around and practically tackles him with a hug. “I missed you too.” He say half mocking.

“What happened exactly? I only got a general idea.” Tom explains the story from his point of view. “Tom, I understand why you’re upset but Jackie and I are friends, I’d like you two to at least have an understanding.”

“I want to try but… I can’t get over my anger with her. I don’t know how you can be so calm with her.” Unable to look him in the eyes.

Marco pushes his chin up “I’ll help you.” He puts his head on Tom’s chest. “You can do it.”

Tom starts crying. “Thanks Marco, you’re the freaking best. I love you.”

“What did you say?” Pleasantly shocked. “Did you?” Tears forming “I love you too Tom!” Tom is speechless so he just pulls Marco closer and they hold together in a loving embrace. “I can’t believe you said it first. I thought you were the ‘king of evil.’” Teasing slightly. “I’m glad you said it though. Thank you.” They hold together for what feels like hours. “Wanna go back to your place for dinner or mine?”

“Yours, it feels more ‘date-like.’ You have better ingredients for food than I do anyway.” He chuckles. “What should we have?”

In a soft voice “Whatever you want my prince.”

 

Tom and Marco, after having a filling meal, lay on the couch, Tom holding his boyfriend closely as they watch a western movie. Tom has fallen asleep so he tries as much as possible to not move. He has to use the bathroom but doesn’t get up. “Please wake up, I have to pee.” He thinks. Slowly, he tries to move Tom’s arm off of him so he can get up, “Slowly now.” He says under his breath. Eventually he gets enough wiggle room to get up. He relieves himself and returns to the living room. “Shit, he’s so cute asleep” he whispers “I can’t get back under him without waking him up.” He decides to just kiss him on the forehead and goes to the chair to the side of the couch. “Goodnight Tom.” He falls asleep moments later.

 

Part 2:

Jackie arrives at the park in the middle of town, she came at the request of Marco. He wants to get Tom and Jackie to get along. “Hey Marco!” She frowns “Hi Tom.” Unenthused.

“Hello Jackie” Tom says with the same energy “how are you?” Asking only to be polite.

“Fine, thanks. Yourself?” putting her hand out to shake.

Tom grips her hand but she returns it with the same strength “I’m good. Marco what’s your plan here?” both their heads dart towards Marco.

Putting on his glasses in a dramatic fashion “I read something about couples therapy which I think will apply.” He brings out a yellow legal pad. “I want both of you to say something nice about each other.” He recites.

Tom volunteers to go first. “Jackie, I like your hair.” He chokes out “the highlights look cool, I guess”

“Good. Jackie” Marco turns to her taking notes.

“I like your horns.” Getting it out of the way as fast as possible. “That did nothing, I still want to puke looking at him.” Bluntly said

He flips to the next page of his notes. “This is a process, it won’t happen instantly. Let’s move on to the next exercise, I will be the catalyst for it. I want you both to tell me why you care about me and we’ll see what lines up. This’ll give you common ground.” Looking at his notes to confirm.

Jackie looks at Tom for a moment then to Marco “You don’t let stuff bother you, it’s admirable. It’s cool.”

“Tom?”

“There’s too much to pick just one… I like that you didn’t give up on me no matter what I did or said. That’s why I love you.” 

Jackie glares at him as he says. Marco takes note of it. “Okay, now something you don’t like about me.”

Once again Jackie goes first “You had tunnel vision for so long, you couldn’t see anyone around you other than me and you acknowledged my screw ups.” There’s more emotion this time.

Tom study’s her for a moment and takes notice of her sincerity. “I have to agree with Jackie here, Marco. You were hyperfocused on a small aspect and blew it out of proportion.” Looking back at her again.

Marco smiles wide. “This is great, common ground. Now to double back to the first exercise, I want you to say what you don’t like about each other.”

Before the explanation, Tom blurts out “you were oblivious to him for years and when you took notice it hurt him, that is what I refuse to let go.” Jackie is in awe. “Don’t give me that look, you know what you did, even if you didn’t then I know you do now!” He’s shouting.

Her eyes fire up. “I do know and I do regret it! At least I don’t try to fight his battles, especially the ones he doesn’t want. That’s what I don’t like about you, you try to assume control.”

Seeing the tension rise Marco jumps in “okay, okay, let’s calm down a bit.” Putting his hand on both of their shoulders. “Next exercise…” 

This goes on for sometime, the heat of the conversation rising by each word Tom and Jackie say. Marco quickly loses control of the situation. “Marco.” She turns to him. “This isn’t working, if anything it made it worse. I appreciate the try but it’s not gonna happen.” She walks off.

Dropping the note pad “Jackie, wait!” He reaches out for her but she’s already gone.

Tom picks up the notepad and reads it. It’s blank. He flips through the pages and they’re all blank. “Marco, what were you doing here? These pages are blank…you were winging it, weren’t you?” Tom asks.

He turns around and his eyes fall “I just wanted to get you two talking. I had to do something to get the ball rolling. I’m just disappointed that it didn’t pan out.”

Tom hugs him “You tried your hardest, Marco. It wasn’t gonna happen, her and I just can’t be friends.” Holding him tight. Marco looks to him with tears, he pushes his head into Tom’s chest. “It’s okay, It’s okay. I still love you.”

Letting go “I’m sorry for this, it was a fiasco and it’s my fault.” The tears getting heavier.

“Wanna get some pizza?” Trying to cheer him up. He nods slowly. “Okay, let’s go eat.”

They walk off.

 

Epilogue:

Jackie’s riding her skateboard around town trying to calm herself and forget about Tom. Her mind wanders to Marco, she closes her eyes and thinks “I wish I’d noticed… before he did” She crashes. “Damn it!” She looks down to her skateboard which has split in two “aw what! How did that happen?” She picks up the pieces and walks home in silent thought “stupid Tom.”


End file.
